gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Formula Racer/Premium cars from the PS3 games not in GT Sport
Given how a large amount of cars added through updates in Gran Turismo Sport are those that were often labelled as "Premium" in the PS3 games (Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6), I've decided to create this blog post. The aim of this blog post is to list every Premium car from the PS3 games currently not featured in Gran Turismo Sport. However, not all of these vehicles will have an equal chance to being included through a future update, either due to similar models already being included, licensing questions, etc. As such, vehicles that for me are unlikely to appear will be marked with the "NL" (Not Likely) label. The following list does not include: *Cars already present in GT Sport. If a car included in this list will be added in GT Sport, it will be removed. *Cars that are unobtainable through normal means. *Alternate/limited edition variants (Base Model, Chrome Line, Stealth Model, etc.). Abarth *Abarth Grande Punto '09 Acura *Acura NSX '91 (NL) *Acura NSX CONCEPT '13 (NL) *Acura NSX LM Race Car '91 Alfa Romeo *Alfa Romeo 147 TI 2.0 TWIN SPARK '06 *Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione '08 *Alfa Romeo Brera Sky Window 3.2 JTS Q4 '06 *Alfa Romeo TZ3 Stradale '11 Amuse *Amuse NISMO 380RS Super Leggera Aston Martin *Aston Martin DB9 Coupe '06 *Aston Martin V12 Vantage '10 Audi *Audi R10 TDI Race Car '06 *Audi R18 TDI Prototype '11 (NL) *Audi R8 5.2 FSI quattro '09 (NL) *Audi R8 LMS - Team Oreca '10 *Audi R8 LMS ultra '12 *Audi R8 LMS ultra (Audi Sport Team Phoenix) '12 *Audi RS 6 Avant '08 *Audi Sport quattro S1 Rally Car '86 (NL) *Audi TT Coupe 3.2 quattro '07 *Audi TTS Coupe '09 Autobacs *Autobacs ARTA Garaiya (SUPER GT) '08 Ayrton Senna *Ayrton Senna DAP Racing Kart ♯17 '80 (NL) *West Surrey Racing, 1983 Ayrton Senna (NL) *Ayrton Senna LOTUS 97T '85 (NL) Blitz *Blitz Dunlop ER34 '07 BMW *BMW 135i Coupe '07 *BMW 507 '57 *BMW Concept 1 Series tii '07 *BMW E92 M3 (BMW Motorsport) '10 (NL) *BMW M5 '08 *BMW Z4 '03 Bentley *Bentley Speed 8 Race Car '03 Bugatti *Bugatti Veyron 16.4 '09 (NL) Cadillac *Cadillac CTS-V Coupe '11 Chevrolet *2010 Dale Earnhardt Jr. ♯88 AMP Energy/National Guard CHEVROLET IMPALA '10 (NL) *2010 Jeff Gordon ♯24 DuPont CHEVROLET IMPALA '10 (NL) *2010 Jimmie Johnson ♯48 Lowe's CHEVROLET IMPALA '10 (NL) *2010 Juan Montoya ♯42 Target CHEVROLET IMPALA '10 (NL) *2010 Tony Stewart ♯14 Office Depot/Old Spice CHEVROLET IMPALA '10 (NL) *2011 Dale Earnhardt Jr. ♯88 AMP Energy/National Guard CHEVROLET IMPALA '11 (NL) *2011 Jeff Gordon ♯24 Drive to End Hunger CHEVROLET IMPALA '11 (NL) *2011 Jimmie Johnson ♯48 Lowe's CHEVROLET IMPALA '11 (NL) *2011 Juan Montoya ♯42 Target CHEVROLET IMPALA '11 (NL) *2011 Tony Stewart ♯14 Office Depot CHEVROLET IMPALA '11 (NL) *2013 Dale Earnhardt Jr. ♯88 National Guard CHEVROLET SS (NL) *2013 Jeff Gordon ♯24 Drive to End Hunger CHEVROLET SS (NL) *2013 Jimmie Johnson ♯48 Lowe's CHEVROLET SS (NL) *2013 Juan Montoya ♯42 Target CHEVROLET SS(NL) *2013 Tony Stewart ♯14 Bass Pro Shops CHEVROLET SS (NL) *2014 Corvette Stingray Final Prototype (NL) *Chevrolet Camaro SS '10 *Chevrolet Camaro SS Touring Car '10 *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 Race Car '69 *Chevrolet Corvette C7 Test Prototype (NL) *Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Gran Turismo Concept '13 (NL) *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (C5) '04 *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (C6) '06 *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (C6) LM Race Car '06 *Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 (C6) '09 *Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 (C6) LM Race Car '09 *Chevrolet El Camino SS 396 '67 *Chevrolet Nova SS '70 Citroën *Citroën C4 Coupe 2.0VTS '05 *Citroën C4 WRC '08 *GT by Citroën '08 Cizeta *Cizeta V16T '94 Daihatsu *Daihatsu OFC-1 Concept '07 DeltaWing *DeltaWing sponsored by Nissan at LeMans 2012 *DeltaWing 2013 DeltaWing Dodge/SRT *Dodge Challenger R/T Race Car '70 *Dodge Challenger SRT8 '08 *Dodge Challenger SRT8 Touring Car *Dodge Charger SRT8 '11 *Dodge Viper GTS Launch Edition '13 (NL) *Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR '08 Ferrari *Ferrari 430 Scuderia '07 *Ferrari 599 '06 *Ferrari California '08 *Ferrari F430 '06 *Ferrari FXX '07 *Ferrari SP1 '08 *Ferrari F10 (NL) *Ferrari F2007 (NL) Fiat *Fiat 500 1.2 8V Lounge SS '08 (NL) Fisker *Fisker Karma EcoSport '12 Ford *2010 AJ Allmendinger ♯43 Best Buy FORD FUSION '10 (NL) *2010 Carl Edwards ♯99 Aflac FORD FUSION '10 (NL) *2011 AJ Allmendinger ♯43 Best Buy FORD FUSION '11 (NL) *2011 Carl Edwards ♯99 Aflac FORD FUSION '11 (NL) *2013 Aric Almirola ♯43 Farmland FORD FUSION (NL) *2013 Carl Edwards ♯99 Fastenal FORD FUSION (NL) *Ford Focus RS WRC 07 '08 *Ford Focus ST '06 *Ford Focus ST '13 (NL) *Ford GT '05 (NL) *Ford Mustang Boss 302 '13 *Ford Mustang V8 GT Coupe Premium '07 *Ford Shelby GT500 '13 Gran Turismo *Gran Turismo 350Z RS *Gran Turismo RACING KART Jr. (NL) *Gran Turismo PDI RACING KART 100 (NL) *Gran Turismo RACING KART 100 (NL) *Gran Turismo Red Bull RACING KART 125 (NL) *Gran Turismo RACING KART 125 (NL) *Gran Turismo RACING KART 125 SPL (NL) *Red Bull X2010 Prototype *Red Bull X2010 *Red Bull X2010 S. Vettel *Red Bull X2011 Prototype *Red Bull X2014 Fan Car GT Awards (SEMA) *AEM S2000 *Art Morrison Corvette'60 *2007 HPA Motorsports FT565 twin turbo Audi TT *High End Performance G37 *Grand Touring Garage 1970 Ford Mustang Trans-Cammer *Stielow Engineering Red Devil *Pozzi MotorSports Camaro RS HKS *HKS CT230R '08 Honda *Honda ARTA NSX (SUPER GT) '06 (NL) *Honda CIVIC TYPE R '08 *Honda CIVIC TYPE R (EK) '97 (NL) *Honda CIVIC TYPE R (EK) Touring Car '97 *Honda CR-Z Touring Car *Honda CR-Z α '10 *Honda FIT RS '10 *Honda INSIGHT LS '09 *Honda INTEGRA TYPE R (DC5) '04 *Honda KEIHIN HSV-010 (SUPER GT) '12 *Honda NSX CONCEPT '13 (NL) *Honda NSX Type R '02 *Honda RAYBRIG HSV-010 (SUPER GT) '12 *Honda RAYBRIG NSX (SUPER GT) '06 (NL) *Honda S2000 '06 *Honda TAKATA DOME NSX (SUPER GT) '06 (NL) *Honda weider HSV-010 (SUPER GT) '11 Hudson *Mario Andretti's 1948 Hudson (NL) Infiniti *Infiniti Coupe Concept '06 *Infiniti G35 Coupe '06 Isuzu *Isuzu 4200R Concept '89 Jaguar *Jaguar XK Coupe Luxury '07 *Jaguar XKR Coupe '10 *Jaguar XKR-S '11 Jay Leno *Jay Leno 1966 Oldsmobile Toronado KTM *KTM X-BOW Street '12 (NL) Lamborghini *Lamborghini Diablo GT2 '98 *Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 '08 *Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 '09 *Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4 SuperVeloce '09 *Lamborghini Reventon '08 Land Rover *Land Rover Range Rover Evoque Coupe Dynamic '13 Lexus *Lexus BANDAI DIREZZA SC430 (SUPER GT) '06 (NL) *Lexus DENSO DUNLOP SARD SC430 (SUPER GT) '08 (NL) *Lexus ENEOS SC430 (SUPER GT) '08 (NL) *Lexus IS F '07 *Lexus IS F CCS-R '11 *Lexus IS F Racing Concept '08 *Lexus IS F Touring Car '07 *Lexus LFA '10 *Lexus LFA Nürburgring Package '12 *Lexus Weds Sport IS350 (SUPER GT) '08 Light Car Company *Light Car Company Rocket '07 Lotus *Lotus Elise '11 (NL) *Lotus Elise '96 (NL) *Lotus Elise 111R '04 (NL) *Lotus Elise 111R Race Car '04 (NL) *Lotus Elise Race Car '96 (NL) *Lotus Esprit V8 '02 (NL) *Lotus Europa S.2 '68 (NL) *Lotus Europa Special '72 (NL) *Lotus Evora '09 (NL) Mini *MINI COOPER S '07 (NL) *MINI COOPER S '11 (NL) *MINI COOPER S Countryman (R60) '11 Mazda *Mazda Atenza Sport 25Z '07 *Mazda Autozam AZ-1 '92 *Mazda DEMIO SPORT '10 *Mazda Eunos Roadster J-Limited (NA) '91 (NL) *Mazda RX-7 Touring Car *Mazda RX-8 Type S '07 *Mazda Roadster RS (NC) '07 *Mazda éfini RX-7 Type R (FD) '91 (NL) Mercedes-Benz *Mercedes-Benz 300 SL Coupe '54 *Mercedes-Benz C 63 AMG '08 *Mercedes-Benz SL 55 AMG (R230) '02 Mine's *Mine's BNR34 SKYLINE GT-R N1 base '06 Mitsubishi *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX GSR '05 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX GSR Touring Car '05 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI GSR TOMMI MAKINEN EDITION '00 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI GSR T.M. EDITION Special Color Package '99 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI RS TOMMI MAKINEN EDITION '00 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X GSR Premium Package '07 (NL) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Rally Car *Mitsubishi i-MiEV '09 Monster Sport *2011 Monster Sport SX4 Pikes Peak Special '11 Nissan *Nissan Calsonic IMPUL GT-R (SUPER GT) '08 (NL) *Nissan Fairlady Z (Z34) '08 *Nissan GT-R '07 (NL) *Nissan GT-R Black Mask (NL) *Nissan GT-R SpecV '09 (NL) *Nissan GT-R Black Edition '12 (NL) *Nissan GT-R N24 GT Academy '12 *Nissan GT-R N24 Schulze Motor Sports '11 *Nissan GT-R NISMO '14 (NL) *Nissan GT-R NISMO GT3 '13 (NL) *Nissan GT-R NISMO GT3 Nissan GT Academy Team RJN '13 (NL) *Nissan GT-R Proto '05 (NL) *Nissan GT-R R35 Touring Car *Nissan Leaf G '11 *Nissan March 12SR '07 *Nissan MOTUL AUTECH GT-R (SUPER GT) '08 (NL) *Nissan SILVIA spec-R AERO (S15) '02 *Nissan SILVIA spec-R AERO (S15) Touring Car '02 *Nissan SKYLINE Coupe 370GT Type SP '07 *Nissan SKYLINE GT-R R32 Touring Car *Nissan SKYLINE GT-R R33 Touring Car *Nissan SKYLINE GT-R R34 Touring Car *Nissan SKYLINE Sedan 350GT Type SP '06 *Nissan WOODONE ADVAN Clarion GT-R (SUPER GT) '08 (NL) *Nissan XANAVI NISMO Z (SUPER GT) '06 *Nissan YellowHat YMS TOMICA GT-R (SUPER GT) '08 (NL) *Nissan Zytek Z11SN Greaves Motorsport '13 Pagani *Pagani Huayra '11 (NL) Peugeot *Peugeot 207 GTi '07 *Peugeot 307 CC Premium AVN '04 *Peugeot 908 HDi FAP - Team Oreca Matmut '10 (NL) *Peugeot RCZ '10 (NL) Plymouth *Plymouth AAR Cuda 340 Six Barrel '70 RE Amemiya *RE Amemiya Amemiya AsparaDrink RX7 (SUPER GT) '06 Renault Sport *Renault Sport Clio R.S. '11 *Renault Sport Mégane R.S. '08 Scion *Scion FR-S '12 (NL) Spoon *Spoon CR-Z Subaru *Subaru BRZ R&D SPORT (SUPER GT) '12 *Subaru BRZ S '12 (NL) *Subaru CUSCO DUNLOP SUBARU IMPREZA (SUPER GT) '08 *Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STI '10 *Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STI Rally Car '05 *Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STI spec C Type RA '05 *Subaru IMPREZA Touring Car *Subaru IMPREZA WRC 2008 *Subaru IMPREZA WRX STI '07 *Subaru IMPREZA WRX STI spec C '09 *Subaru S206 NBR CHALLENGE PACKAGE '12 Suzuki *Suzuki CERVO SR '07 *Suzuki Cappuccino (EA11R) '91 *Suzuki Cappuccino (EA21R) '95 *Suzuki Cappuccino (EA21R) Race Car '95 *Suzuki SWIFT Sport '05 (NL) *Suzuki SX4 WRC '08 TVR *TVR Tamora '02 *TVR Tuscan Speed 6 Touring Car '00 Tajima *Tajima 2012 Monster Sport E-RUNNER Pikes Peak Special '12 Tesla Motors *Tesla Motors Roadster '08 Toyota *2010 Brian Vickers ♯83 Red Bull TOYOTA CAMRY '10 (NL) *2010 Denny Hamlin ♯11 FedEx TOYOTA CAMRY '10 (NL) *2010 Joey Logano ♯20 The Home Depot TOYOTA CAMRY '10 (NL) *2010 Kyle Busch ♯18 M&M'S® TOYOTA CAMRY '10 (NL) *2011 Brian Vickers ♯83 Red Bull TOYOTA CAMRY '11 (NL) *2011 Denny Hamlin ♯11 FedEx TOYOTA CAMRY '11 (NL) *2011 Joey Logano ♯20 The Home Depot TOYOTA CAMRY '11 (NL) *2011 Kyle Busch ♯18 M&M'S® TOYOTA CAMRY '11 (NL) *2013 Denny Hamlin ♯11 FedEx TOYOTA CAMRY (NL) *2013 Kyle Busch ♯18 M&M'S® TOYOTA CAMRY (NL) *2013 Matt Kenseth ♯20 Dollar General/Home Depot TOYOTA CAMRY (NL) *Toyota 86 "Racing" '13 (NL) *Toyota 86 GT '12 (NL) *Toyota Aqua S '11 *Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR Rally Car (ST205) '95 *Toyota Castrol TOM'S SUPRA (JGTC) '97 *Toyota FT-1 graphite (NL) *Toyota FT-86 Concept '09 *Toyota FT-86 G SPORTS Concept '10 *Toyota FT-86II concept '11 *Toyota GAZOO Racing TOYOTA 86 ♯166 '12 *Toyota PRIUS G '09 *Toyota PRIUS Touring Car *Toyota Vitz F '12 *Toyota VITZ RS 1.5 '07 *Toyota YellowHat YMS Supra (SUPER GT) '05 Volkswagen *Volkswagen Golf IV GTI '01 *Volkswagen Golf IV GTI Touring Car '01 *Volkswagen Golf V GTI '05 *Volkswagen Golf VI R '10 *Volkswagen Kübelwagen Typ82 '44 *Volkswagen Schwimmwagen Typ166 '42 *Volkswagen Scirocco GT24 (Volkswagen Motorsport) '08 *Volkswagen Scirocco R '10 Volvo *Volvo C30 R-Design '09 Personal considerations *The main reason for listing the 2010, 2011 and 2013 NASCAR cars as "Not Likely" to return is due to the fact that Monster Energy is now the title sponsor of the NASCAR Cup Series, instead of Sprint Corporation, which sponsored the competition up to 2016. As such, if an update will introduce NASCAR stock cars in the game, cars based on the 2017 or 2018 seasons are the ones with the most chances to appear, instead of the ones carrying the logos of the former title sponsor. **Despite that, I'm starting to think that NASCAR vehicles would be a good addition to the game, considering the fact that there are already two NASCAR-styled tracks in the game (Blue Moon Bay Speedway and Northern Isle Speedway). Also, these cars would have a huge potential for replica liveries, either from real-life or from videogames that use fictional NASCAR-style cars (such as the Hornet from Daytona USA and the various Hotring cars from the Grand Theft Auto games, just to make some examples). However, chances for this to happen are quite low, if Daytona and/or Indianapolis are not in the game. *Given the fact that Sebastian Vettel left Red Bull Racing at the end of 2014, any Vettel reference on the Red Bull X Fan Cars will be edited out. While this should only cause the removal of the driver's name on said cars (with the colored variant of the X2010 being the sole exception as it was the only one to not include any Vettel reference), it will also cause a name change on the RBR-liveried X2010, which contained a Vettel reference in its name. *Lotus vehicles are currently marked as "Not Likely" due to ongoing licensing issues. These licensing issues caused the removal of the 2011 Elise and 2009 Evora in the late stages of development (these two cars were playable in early builds). *While licensed Formula One cars are unlikely to return, there may be chances for these cars to be reworked into fictional versions, much like how the Lotus 97T was reworked into the F1500T-A, which is practically the same car except for the removal of an aerodynamic appendage on the sidepods. **If other Formula One vehicles will be reworked into fictional vehicles, the F2007 and F10 could be potentially reworked into the "F2400-A" and "F2400-B" (based on the 2006-2008 and 2009-2010 F1 regulations, respectively). *Racing karts might come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes, but outside the already included 125 Shifter kart, I don't think we will see other karts in the game. *The addition of the Ford GT LM Spec II Test Car back in July 2018 made me think about the possibility of seeing other fictional race cars from the PS3 games. Some of these vehicles wouldn't look out of place in the game, though a good portion of them will end up in the Gr.4 category, albeit with some "buffs" or "nerfs" in order to balance them with the already included cars. One of the Corvette C6 LM Race Cars could end up in the Gr.3 category, while the situation for a few of these (such as the GT-R R35 Touring Car or the Cappuccino Race Car) will be a little problematic, as they are either too powerful or too weak for certain categories, or don't fit the category at all (to make an example, the FIA GT3 regulations, on which the Gr.3 category is based on, only allows rear-wheel drive cars). Still, in order to see these fictional cars in the game, the presence of their road-going versions would be required. Category:Blog posts